Bruton's tyrosine kinase (Btk), a member of the Tec family of non-receptor tyrosine kinases, is a key signaling enzyme expressed in all hematopoietic cells types except T lymphocytes and natural killer cells. Btk plays an essential role in the B-cell signaling pathway linking cell surface B-cell receptor (BCR) stimulation to downstream intracellular responses.
Btk is a key regulator of B-cell development, activation, signaling, and survival (Kurosaki, Curr Op 1 mm, 2000, 276-281; Schaeffer and Schwartzberg, Curr Op 1 mm 2000, 282-288). In addition, Btk plays a role in a number of other hematopoetic cell signaling pathways, e.g., Toll like receptor (TLR) and cytokine receptor-mediated TNF-α production in macrophages, IgE receptor (FcepsilonRI) signaling in Mast cells, inhibition of Fas/APO-1 apoptotic signaling in B-lineage lymphoid cells, and collagen-stimulated platelet aggregation. See, e.g., C. A. Jeffries, et al., (2003), Journal of Biological Chemistry 278:26258-26264; N. J. Horwood, et al., (2003), The Journal of Experimental Medicine 197:1603-1611; Iwaki et al. (2005), Journal of Biological Chemistry 280(48):40261-40270; Vassilev et al. (1999), Journal of Biological Chemistry 274(3):1646-1656, and Quek et al. (1998), Current Biology 8(20):1137-1140.